La pagaras
by Jango B Hunter
Summary: Hanabi conduce a su hermana a la locura, ¡que hara Hinata?


Me las pagaràs. 

Si a Hanabi le dan la oportunidad de vengarse de su hermana¿lo lo harà?

Me las pagaras Hinata, te has salido con la tuya obteniendo el poder del clan, pero ¿sabes? yo aun puedo ejercer poder sobre ti y las cosas que te gustan, mejor aun, te las puedo arrebatar.

Te gusta mucho tu jardìn¿verdad? Aun me da risa recordar ese dìa cuando todos despertaron sobresaltados en la madrugada para ver como ese adorado jardin tuyo ardia en llamas, elevando vapores de plantas medicinales y venenosas en el aire, como inicio de la carrera por la venganza contra ti. Un inicio favorable para mi.

Aprecias mucho a tus amigos¿verdad? Desde que te volviste lider del clan, casi no los ves, casi no sales con ellos, y sus mentes son tan pequeñas que manipularlos es cosa de niños.

Te sorprendiste al verlos de nuevo, verdad? Ese dia volviste a casa llorando, tu mejilla derecha estaba mas roja que de costumbre, seguro te cachetearon¿o acaso te golpearon? Me dio gusto ver el descontento en el rostro de aquellos a los que una vez llmaste amigos.

Pero te levantaste. Ese tiempo escaso que dedicabas a tus amistades lo volcaste en tu trabajo de medicnin y a la familia.

Ese era el siguiente paso entonces.

Un pequeño sabotaje, màs de 20 pacientes muertos, y la culpa, tuya Hinata, y de nadie mas.

entonces, los rumores de que te hayas mentalmente desequilibrada corrieron sin necesidad de que moviera un dedo. Duraron de tus capacidades, de tus habilidaddes y sobre todo de ti. Naruto trato de sacarte del asunto mandandote a tu casa, pero logico que jamas volverias a ser medic nin con neste tragico antecedente.

Ahora bien, te quedaba Naruto, o sea, te quedaba.

Unpar de drogas estimulantes, un plato enorme de ramen y dos botellas de licor, tuve a Naruto en mis piernas, lo tuve y use un henge tuyo para convencerlo. El noble Hokage pidio perdon tan pronto logro recuperar el sentido, y hablandote de frente, pidio mi mano con el firme propòsito de cumplir su responsabilidad. Tenias una cara que daba risa y miedo, pero mas risa. Tu adorado Naruto ahora era mio, y no podias hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nada me salio mal, solo falta que te suicides, pero como llevas varios dias encerrada en tu cuarto, comence a hablar con el consejo de los Hyuga para convencerlos de tu destitucion y hacerme a mi lider del clan.

* * *

**Queria morir.**

**Nada me importaba ya, el jardin, mis amigos, los pacientes, incluso Naruto, jamas en mi vida me senti tan sola y despreciada.**

**No entiendo como es que paso esto, es como si el destino se haya puesto totalmente en mi contra¿acaso yo debia morir como solia decir Neji? O es que acaso yo solamente soy alguien tan inncesaria que estan haciendo lo posible para que me de cuenta de ello.**

**Naruto, a quien he amado desde hace ya tanto tiempo, se acosto con Hanabi, lo supe por que a la mañana siguiente de mi cumpleaños recibi un video, y esa tarde Naruto me busco, me hablo y me pidio el consentimiento para casarse con ella, asegurando que nada de lo que hizo con ella fue de mala intencion. Malas intenciones mis huevos, si hasta le suplico entre gemidos mientras fornicaban que tomara mi forma.**

**Quiza soy demasiado flexible, o no naci para esto.**

**O quiza.**

**Quiza comprendo al fin a los renegados, a Itachi Uchiha. Ese me dijo que ya no pudo soportarlo mas, y elimino a su clan, asegurandoles que les hacia un favor.**

**Creo que yo debo hacer lo mismo por ellos.**

* * *

El equipo de Neji, conformado por su antiguo maestro Gai, Tenten y entonces acompañante Sai volvian de una mision compleja que les tomo cerca de un año. 

La ultima vez que estaban en Konoha, Hinata habia sido presentada al fin como lider del clan, y Neji juro ver odio en los ojos de Hanabi, quien le suplico que, de manera "accidental" matara a su hermana.

Pero el joven se nego. Y sus pensamientos radicaban en la chiquilla de cabellos tan castaños como los de el. No queria que la envidia y el hambre de poder la consumieran.

Un hedor a muerte y cadaveres llamo la atenciòn del grupo, y temiendo lo peor, apresuraron el paso de vuelta a la aldea.

* * *

Un terrible dolor en mi gargante, y lo siguiente que vi, mi propia sangre saliendo de mi boca lastimada. 

-no sabes lo dificil que es llenar el agua de toda la aldea con vidrio molido -hinata estaba preparando algunos explosivos, lo sabia una sin activar el bykugan- pero tu no has tomado suficiente, por eso estas sufriendo.

-¿por...?

-Jejeje¿quieres saberlo? Le estoy haciendo un favot al mundo. Sin clan Hyuga, no hay ni ramas principales ni secundarias. Sin clan Hyuga, no hay linajes mas altos, como todos los demas, se extinguieron. Y ese es nuestro destino, desaparecer, y que mejor que llevarse a al aldea de una vez. Esos malditos malagradecidos que solo saben criticar y dañarse a si mismos, regocijandose del dolor del los demas en lugar de buscar cura alguna para el propio. Por eso los estoy matando a todos, para evitar que ellos se maten a si mismos, que generoso de mi partre, no te parece?

-Eres... una.. en.ferma.

-oh no, Hanabi chan, t equivocaste, yo soy la ultima lider del clan Hyuga, y tu solo eres una perra moribunda, que bueno que ya te estas muriendo, por que no sabes cuanto te he aborrecido.

Esto se salio de control. Queria mover mi cuerpo, pero cada segundo dolia mas.

-No te preocupes -Hinata saco una kunai y se acerco a mi- lo hare mas doloroso para que te desmayes del dolor y no sepas el momento de tu muerte...

La kunai se clavo en mis ojos, y todo se volvio rojo antes de oscurecer por completo.

* * *

Cuando Neji llego a la mansion Hyuga, el olor a cadaveres era mas fuerte. Comprobo con horror la pila de muertos que hicieran un camino hasta el salon principal, mostrandole uno de sus mayores miedos.

-¡Hanabi-sama!

Su rostro fue desfigurado por una infinidad de cortes de kunais, y al igual que el resto de las personas de la aldea, tenia los labios desgarrados.

Sai y Tenten llegaron rapidamente, y sin prever el peligro, movieron el cuerpo de la occisa, activando las trampas puestas por Hinata y quedando atrapados en una explosiòn tan potente que terminaron hechos cenizas en cuestion de segundos.

* * *

Hinata miro lo que alguna vez fue la aldea de la hoja. La explosion activo otras trampas y en pocos segundos el lugar quedo convertido literalmente en un infierno.

No hubo lasgrimas, ni un lamento, ni una despedida.

Calzo con orgullo su banda que la nombraba ahora como ninja del sonido, y se marcho tras Sasuke.

Fin, dedicado a mi gran amiga Rut Lance -Crystal Fairy y a la paloma del fic de Iruka.


End file.
